LPWURVSHFFLRP
by Heat Spark
Summary: Comienza sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Después de todo, el aburrimiento siempre es la excusa perfecta para que cualquier demonio comience a conectar corazones, romper lazos o modificar cosas para luego calificar sin ningún interés científico la capacidad de adaptación de los afectados.


**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es de DisneyEquisDe, de un hombre llamado Alex y del corazón de muchas otras personas.

 **Notas altamente saltables:** Temporalmente ésto se encuentra después del Raromagedón. El título está escrito en Cifrado César.

* * *

 **LPWURVSHFFLRP**

* * *

" _Le tememos al futuro sólo porque es incierto…"_

* * *

 **I.**

Él está observando.

Stanford abre los ojos abruptamente para después levantarse sobre la estructura de metal que hasta hace unos momentos atrás hacía de cama.

A su alrededor una serie de tubos, plataformas y otros artefactos de apariencia peligrosa se entrelazan para formar lo que parece ser un laberinto y, al mismo tiempo, el mecanismo interno de una fábrica entera. Quizás el sistema de ventilación o alimentación eléctrica de algún rascacielos.

— Qué vida más desagradable la tuya, Stanford Pines —pronuncia una voz conocida para el científico. Stanford alza el mentón con orgullo. Bill Cipher, el demonio, aparece tras unos segundos de silencio enfrente de él—. Adoro la forma en que me miras. Como si fuera el culpable de todas las malas decisiones de tu vida, pero aunque me quieras culpar de todo eso, y muy en el fondo me halague que lo hagas, no es mi culpa. ¡Te propongo un trato! ¡Puedo regresar el tiempo para que tú arregles todos esos pequeños errores! ¿Qué dices?

Chasquea los dedos y detrás de él aparecen imágenes de personas que Stanford conoce muy bien. Un niño con una gorra azul tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras un hilillo de sangre se escurre desde su boca. Una niña con una diadema estirando la mano para alcanzar lo que ya es inalcanzable. Un hombre mayor con lentes esforzándose por deshacerse del agarre invisible de la asfixia. El movimiento de cada uno de los cuerpos desapareciendo con el paso de los segundos, robándose la vida que aún poseen.

Stanford alterna la mirada de uno a otro.

Dipper parece demasiado debilitado como para pensar en un plan, pero ni siquiera su tío, con la imagen amplificada ante sus ojos, sabe a qué se está enfrentando el niño. ¿Una hemorragia interna? ¿Una enfermedad que se esté robando su aliento y dañando sus órganos internos? ¿El resultado de una paliza?

Mabel no sonríe, y eso le preocupa bastante. Su personalidad explosiva y arrasadora no está presente en su batalla. Lo único de su cuerpo que parece conservar su obstinación natural es su brazo, que parece gritar por ayuda.

Stanley se sacude cada vez menos, el rostro se le pone morado y los nudillos de las manos están blancos de la fuerza que está ejerciendo sobre ellos. ¿Qué es lo que le está provocando esa falta de aire? ¿Quién le ha hecho eso? ¿Por qué es tan idiota como para creer que luchar contra algo que no está allí lo ayudará?

Stanford aprieta los dientes. Su familia está muriendo, pero… ¿cuándo?; ¿cómo? ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Antes de que él ingresara a la Cabaña del Misterio? ¿Después de este ridículo e indeseable sueño?

— No puedes verlos con indiferencia, ¿eh? —Pronuncia con diversión su interlocutor. Flotando sobre el nivel de sus hombros, a la altura de su rostro—. La garganta de cada uno de ellos, cerrándose. Los dedos retorciéndose para aferrarse a eso que llaman esperanza. El dolor intenso invadiendo cada una de sus minúsculas células. ¡Realmente no entiendo a los humanos! —Una risa antinatural hace eco en el espacio cerrado. La crueldad y las ansias por destruir presentes en el tono—. Deberían conservar su dignidad y dejar que la muerte acabara con ellos, sería menos doloroso y duraría mucho menos que un chasquido. ¡Porque de cualquier forma no tienen ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir!

La risa del demonio se esparce aún más sobre las estructuras metálicas y provoca un eco agudo, pero oscuro. Bill mira la ilusión que creó y luego observa al hombre de los seis dedos.

— ¿Qué dices, viejo amigo? ¿Quieres hacer otro trato conmigo? ¡La primera vez no te fue nada mal!

Bill chasquea los dedos y así desaparecen los cuerpos.

— ¡Oh! Tal vez debería recordarte que eso fue o, más bien, _será_ real. ¿Trato? —Estira su brazo a una proporción imposible.

El triángulo amarillo de un solo ojo es reemplazado por la figura de su hermano.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, cerebrito? ¡No creo que duren mucho si los dejas solos! Después de todo tú siempre has sido el más inteligente de todos ellos —el dorso de la mano derecha de Stan se acerca a su boca y tras un sonido viscoso de mordida los labios se le manchan de rojo—. ¿Cuánto necesita tu hermano su mano derecha? Porque creo que la acabo de lastimar un poquito. Hmm, supongo que aun así podemos hacer ese trato tuyo. Mano izquierda para firmarlo, seis dedos. Eres inteligente, sé que escogerás bien.

Los ojos amarillos de Stan brillan.

Con cada paso que da éste, estirando su mano izquierda, Stanford siente que su corazón se acelera un latido más. Retrocede, preparado para darle un puñetazo a pesar de todo y gritarle que se aleje de su familia, pero gracias al primer paso que da hacia atrás para impulsarse pierde el equilibrio y se da cuenta de que a su espalda ya no hay más plataforma.

La caída es inevitable.

La sensación de desmoronamiento se apodera de su cuerpo y cuando cae, despierta jadeando.

* * *

— Tío Stan, ¡queremos ver la tele!

Mabel se planta enfrente de su tío con las expectativas de obtener el aparato hasta el cielo, y tal vez más allá. Nunca en su vida ha recibido una negativa que no pueda replicar, por lo menos no de una autoridad, así que está bastante optimista. La confianza provoca que sus ojos de niña reluzcan por sobre su suéter azul chillón; y, como es usual, el estampado de un corazón rosa encima de un corazón rojo combina con el adorno sobre su pelo.

Dipper la sigue, no ha encontrado nada especialmente misterioso o peligroso en las últimas horas como para que su tío Ford lo requiera y tampoco va a entrometerse en asuntos que el científico puede resolver solo y que a él sólo le parecerán un montón de cálculos sin sentido. Entretenerse con los patéticos programas y comerciales de la televisión de Gravity Falls no le hará daño.

— ¿Stan? —Se detiene el chico adelante del sillón.

Al despertarse, el anciano aprieta varias veces los ojos con fuerza antes de tallárselos con el dorso de la mano derecha y gruñir ligeramente. Lo han despertado de un sueño especialmente bizarro, más no desagradable.

Sus viejos hábitos de sueño son un poco complicados de cambiar.

— ¿Niños? —Las siluetas de sus sobrinos dejan de estar borrosas tras unos segundos de consciencia (y después de ajustarse bien los lentes)—. ¿Qué es lo que quie-...?

— ¡La televisión! ¡Televisión! —Exclama impaciente, pero con entusiasmo, la niña.

— Seguro, de todas formas me hace falta tomar una siesta o algo así.

Mabel se ríe con satisfacción antes de sentarse sobre el mullido sillón. Dipper se monta sobre la calavera que está a un lado y de soslayo alcanza a notar un movimiento inusual en su tío.

De inmediato descarta la posibilidad de posesión o de problemas, pues parece que su tambaleo es igual de natural que el que tiene cuando apenas está por tomar su primera taza de café del día. Además, ha tenido visiones particularmente asquerosas del hombre por culpa de su meticulosa observación.

Ciertamente el organismo de un anciano es menos atractivo que el de un niño o un adulto.

— Tengo hambre —se queja la niña tras unos segundos—. ¿Ya despertamos al tío Stan o le pedimos al tío Ford que invente una máquina para crear panquecitos?

— No han pasado ni dos minutos desde que se fue, ¡y eso es imposible, Mabel! —Protesta su hermano—. Además, dudo que realmente pueda existir una máquina que haga panquecitos de la nada... Argh, suficiente, iré a buscarlo yo.

Mientras camina, puede escuchar la voz de Gideon, hablando sobre tonterías que vaya a saber quién aparte de sus fans creerá. Ya ha visto ese comercial más de dos veces, con eso le basta para sentir escalofríos por el resto de las vacaciones.

Cruza un par de metros en silencio y luego abre la puerta del cuarto de su tío, no sin antes llamarlo en voz baja. No hay respuesta, ni tampoco halla un bulto en la cama; podría estar en el baño, pero lamentablemente sus hábitos sanitarios son más que evidentes, pues se la pasa gritándole a Soos que haga actividades vergonzosas e irritantes como alcanzarle el papel higiénico o desatascar el inodoro.

No es tan suicida como para meterse en el baño para buscarlo…

Además, probablemente Mabel ya esté comiendo pasta dental o algún otro dulce sucio que haya encontrado entre sus prendas.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, su tío Stan está haciendo algo de provecho con su vida. Como cocinándoles a la hora en punto o entablando una buena relación con Ford.

Decidido a pasar por alto el hecho de que no lo encontró, da la media vuelta y camina hacia la sala. Ahora la televisión está chillando sobre un producto que en su vida espera nunca tener que utilizar. Se sube con cuidado al sillón y luego cambia su postura a una más cómoda. Pareciera que este día nada emocionante les va a suceder.

Se recarga sobre Mabel e intenta concentrarse en la horrible película que están dando. Apuesta a que él podría poner mejores efectos visuales que esos.

— ¿Dónde está Stan?

Ford se presenta en la sala, se quita sus gafas de protección y observa al par de niños que actualmente sí constituyen la familia deseada por su hermano gemelo. Los dos menores de edad le dirigen una mirada de ignorancia.

— Dijo que iba a dormir la siesta —repone Mabel mientras enfoca nuevamente la mirada en el aparato electrónico.

— Tal vez esté hablando con Soos o esté afuera, ¿por qué, tío Ford? —Dipper se levanta de su asiento y se le acerca—. ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Yo puedo ayudarte!

— Ah, no es eso... Es sólo que, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre él... —y sobre todos, en realidad. Le sonríe levemente a Dipper y luego se retira.

Ha salido de su laboratorio para buscar a Stan, y es que no ha tratado de remediar los males que provocó en su familia, sólo los que provocó en el resto del universo material y nada más. A veces cree que no es suficiente.

Normalmente estaría escuchando ofensivos comentarios de parte del menor, pero ahora parece que hay demasiado silencio. Quizás demasiado para su gusto. En retrospectiva es como cuando se instaló en el pueblo. Sólo él y sus experimentos. Pero ahora debe de admitir que los niños (y Stan) le dan un pintoresco y amistoso clima a su destrozada cabaña.

Como hermano mayor debería poder hacer algo.

Un estornudo lo saca de su ensimismo.

— Grandioso… —replica sarcásticamente el menor de los gemelos Pines.

— ¡Stanley!

Ford se le acerca.

— Ah, ahí estás, cerebrito. ¿Se te perdió alguno de tus peligros sobrenaturales _aquí arriba_ , eh? —Tras preguntar, se pasa el dorso de la mano por la nariz. Ver a su hermano antes de la cena (y, en realidad, a cualquier hora que no corresponda a una comida, puede significar peligro y dolor). Gracias a Dios que él ya se siente adolorido y en peligro.

— Eh… voy a ignorar el hecho de que te estás burlando de mí —responde el mayor con una sonrisa forzada. Luego procede a darle un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro derecho.

Lo que sigue después, le hace tensarse.

* * *

Ford y Stan no se tocan si pueden evitarlo. A diferencia de Mabel y Dipper, no suelen abrazarse después de que uno de los dos estuvo en peligro. Ni siquiera cuando eran niños lo hacían.

Así que cuando Stanford golpea con cariño y, tal vez, un poco de nostalgia el hombro de su hermano menor, y éste trata de contener un gemido, sabe que algo anda muy mal. Quizás el gesto de dolor se trata de su manera inmadura de decirle que aún no lo ha perdonado y que como hermano mayor le corresponde a él ponerse de rodillas y gritar a los cielos que ha sido un genio, pero un genio estúpido. Sin embargo, esa opción queda descartada porque en realidad no quiere disculparse y los dos saben que no lo hará. No tiene la culpa de nada. Ni la responsabilidad de reparar algo que ambos destruyeron.

No es como si se hubiera equivocado, después de todo...

La siguiente opción es una herida, ya sea interna o externa; el impacto de su palma debió de haberle causado la suficiente incomodidad como para que se tense y chille. Eso es raro en un cabeza dura como Stan, las personas como su hermano siempre intentan verse más fuertes y frías de lo que realmente son.

— ¿Estás bien, Stanley? —Pregunta con curiosidad, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— ¡E-estoy bien! —Jadea Stan—. ¡Sí, muy bien! —Reafirma con más seguridad—, bastante bien. No recordaba que golpeabas tan bien, es todo.

Stanford enarca una ceja, escéptico.

— Oye, oye, no me mires así, genio. No es mi culpa que no puedas entender algo tan sencillo como eso. ¿Qué hay de cenar? —Pregunta rápidamente, en un vano intento de desviar la atención de sí mismo—. En serio, deja de mirarme como si me estuvieras viendo los órganos. Es raro. _Estoy bien_.

Ford reconoce cuando su hermano miente por los gestos que hace y las palabras que usa. Es obvio que sigue siendo más hábil para vender chucherías que para enmascarar por completo sus sentimientos, y el hecho de que finja que no le dolió el puñetazo que le dio es casi una ridiculez. En circunstancias normales no se quejaría tanto, pero puede que, quizás, sí se haya propasado un poco.

Aunque, de hecho, no deja de pensar que en realidad le faltó ponerle más fuerza.

— Bien, no quiero ser el sujeto de pruebas de tus miradas asesinas —agrega medio ofendido—, así que me iré a mi habitación. No hagas nada para necesitarme antes de que les prepare la comida a los niños.

En todo caso, Stanford piensa que debería saludarlo con menos efusividad, al parecer _alguien_ se sobresalta sin razón aparente con un gesto tan delicado y cariñoso, y además fraternal.

No obstante, lo deja ir.

No le sacará ninguna verdad a un estafador patológico, y mucho menos cuando sabe que si hace las preguntas incorrectas puede que lo arruine todo un poco más de lo que ya está arruinado, como supuestamente siempre hace. No sería la primera vez que Stanley le mira con una mirada de tristeza absoluta que, para fines poéticos, no podría ser otra cosa que el reflejo de su corazón roto.

¡Como si él no lo hubiese tenido de esa manera desde que su mejor amigo —su hermano— le arruinó la existencia y de paso su futuro! Bah, ¿quién le necesita de todas formas?

Para la mañana siguiente, Stan despierta con fiebre, dolores en el cuerpo, sudores fríos y cansancio. Decide no levantarse durante todo el día y después de que un dolor de cabeza lo mantiene noqueado durante la mayor parte del día, sus ojos se abren ante la visión de otra persona. Su primer instinto es salir corriendo por su bate, pero luego la figura se vuelve un borrón colorido de Filbrick Pines.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Papá? —Le gustaría estar durmiendo, pero ha aprendido a ser amable con su progenitor, incluso cuando a veces crea que no lo merece.

Abre y cierra los ojos un par de veces antes de notar los rasgos faciales de su hermano.

— Soy yo, Stanley, Ford. —Susurra el otro—. ¿Qué tan mal te sientes?

Que el investigador esté en su cuarto, hablándole con delicadeza y preocupación, y que a pesar de eso todavía no le dirija una mirada con el ceño fruncido sólo por es _él_ significa que debe de estar enfermo. MUY enfermo.

¿Qué sigue, un beso en la mejilla? ¿Una disculpa sincera?

No, debe estar delirando.

Aun así, Stanley se las ingenia para reírse.

La risa es queda, débil como su dueño.

— Creo que quizás debo dejar de comer helados en la noche… me siento como si… — _como si un tren me hubiera arrollado, como si me hubieran echado de casa otra vez, como si tuviera resaca, como si me quedara sin aire. Mal_ —. Bueno, creo que es obvio cómo me siento, ¿no, nerd?

Niega con la cabeza, todavía sonriente.

Como siempre, ser viejo no lo está ayudando. A veces cree que con la edad se ha hecho mucho más experto en sentir. Una pequeña herida en la mano puede convertirse fácilmente en una lesión irritante que puede palpitarle sin tregua durante días. Una línea marcada en su rostro puede hablar por él y mostrarle a cualquiera que lo vea todas las expresiones que hizo durante su juventud. Todo eso del envejecimiento debe de ser una forma en que la vida le recuerda que algunas cosas no se borran, y que otras se pierden para siempre.

— Me siento mal, no sé ni para qué me estás preguntando —protesta—. Pero si llamas a Soos y le dices que me traiga un jarabe estaré como nunca. —Ante la mirada de preocupación de Ford, decide agregar: — Oye, la gente se enferma, ¿no? Nadie se muere por un simple resfriado, además. Sólo pido que mantengas a los niños lejos de mí. Lo último que quiero es que pasen el resto de sus vacaciones estornudando y con la nariz roja. Aunque no es como si no la tuviéramos ya bastante roja…

Sólo la preocupación silenciosa le responde.

— Me han pasado cosas peores —insiste.

— Lo sé, no sé por qué… — _me estoy preocupando_ , piensa para sí antes de negar con la cabeza—. Escucha, Stanley, quizás esto sea fácil para ti, pero ya sabes qué fue lo que nos dijo Bill. Dijo que se iba a vengar y creo que tú eres el blanco ideal para eso. Si acaso llegaras a empeorar… quizás debería investigarlo de inmediato.

— ¡Te dije que no es nada! —Se cubre con rapidez con las mantas y sábanas. Incluso se hace bolita en torno a ellas—. ¡Estás exagerándolo todo, como siempre!

— ¡Yo no estoy exagerando nada! Mira, si realmente fuese algo que él causó… —se humedece los labios. ¿Qué pasa con él? Quizás realmente vive obsesionado con el demonio triangular. No puede seguir pensando que ganarle a Bill Cipher en todo sentido sea bueno en realidad, o posible siquiera. ¿Cómo puede ganársele a algo que es casi tan viejo como la misma existencia? Es tan poco probable que alguien le gane y, sin embargo, casi tan viable como su propia respiración.

Se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz y se lo aprieta.

Antes, cuando Stanley llegaba a enfermarse, él se enfermaba justo unas horas después, a veces minutos. Eran días oscuros, pero también muy divertidos. Ambos se tiraban cosas, alegando que el dolor de sus cabezas y cuerpos había sido originado por los golpes y no por otra cosa. Algo estúpido, pero terriblemente divertido en ese entonces.

La nariz tostada de su hermano se pintaba de un color rojo bastante ridículo, y sus propios lentes terminaban a un lado de sí mismo, en una mesita de noche con cuadernos llenos de dibujos, libros de ciencias y otros objetos curiosos que ambos se encontraban en la playa. Era en esos momentos en donde más se parecía al otro. Cuando casi parecía un chico normal sin el conocimiento escurriéndosele por las comisuras de los labios y las ansias de querer encajar en el brillo de los ojos.

Cuando estuvo en otras dimensiones, se enfermó. Ya sea porque no sabía que era alérgico a elementos que nunca habrá en la Tierra por razones obvias o porque sobreestimaba la resistencia de su cuerpo. Recuerda el dolor que se le enterraba en los miembros y la sensación de estar cargando con piedras invisibles en la espalda y cabeza.

Nunca antes se sintió más solo.

Por suerte, no lo estaba.

Le ayudaron, y por ende tuvo que tomar el lugar de Stanley. Tuvo que arriesgarse a ser el primero en probar cosas asquerosas para recuperarse. Tuvo que arriesgarse a ser él mismo quien se entretuviera hasta que el cansancio cerrase sus párpados y eliminara la preocupación de morir solo, apartado de todos los demás y de su familia.

Mira a su hermano tumbado en la cama. Casi parece… _inofensivo_. Como jamás lució ante sus ojos. Siempre fue el más fuerte de los dos, ¿no? El que le abría los caminos y le recordaba que tenía un lugar a donde ir cuando todo le fallara. El que le decía 'Ese lápiz en tu oreja te hace ver como un idiota, pero al menos puedes escribir con él que no eres idiota, eso es genial'.

Es una pena que ya no piense más en eso, aunque trate con todo su corazón de volver a pensarlo. No obstante, aquello es algo que perdió hace mucho tiempo atrás. Siente demasiadas ganas de estrellarle un puño en esa sonrisa de mentiroso que tiene, así como de abrazarlo y chocarle la mano como antaño solía hacer.

Es confuso.

— Tienes una cara de perdedor que nadie podrá quitarte nunca… —se burla el estafador y luego se ríe un poco antes de toser.

— ¿Qué me dijiste?

— Que tienes una GRAN cara de perdedor. Ahí, parado y preocupado por mí. Sin decirme nada, como siempre, sólo asumiendo que voy a… no sé, a hacer lo que sea que esperas que haga. Largarme, morirme, o pedirte perdón de rodillas como si fuera una especie de imbécil rematado. Porque, sí, seguro que eso me hace sentir mejor, o a ti, que al final del día eres el único de los dos que importa.

Se sienta sobre la cama y luego frunce el ceño.

Se siente lo suficientemente fuerte como para continuar con esta discusión.

Menos mal que la televisión es un aparato mágico que evita que los niños pongan atención a su entorno.

Stan, en su nueva posición, puede notar la forma en que las cejas de Stanford se acercan para formar un ceño fruncido. Muy habitual en él desde que fue rescatado de la dimensión del _desastre inminente y la muerte segura_. Ambos han pasado por mucho y aunque los niños también hayan tenido que pasar por pruebas estúpidas de amor, empatía, aprendizaje y quién sabe qué más, él no tiene por qué ceder y ser el que siempre haga algo por el otro.

Cuando era joven lo único que quería era que sus padres lo reconocieran como un hijo con las mismas posibilidades de éxito que su gemelo, que no lo consideraran tan idiota como siempre demostraba ser y como todos lo suponían, que supieran que aún tenía mucho que demostrar. Pero todo eso ya no importa más...

Tantos años desperdiciados de su vida para que el grandísimo nerd que es su hermano ni siquiera se atreva a mirarlo y demostrarle arrepentimiento… Está agobiado con esta situación como nunca lo ha estado. El dolor no le deja pensar con claridad, o quizás le ayuda a enfocarse en lo que menos quiere con mayor precisión.

— Dime que estás diciendo eso porque tienes fiebre —responde Ford, después de un largo silencio incómodo.

— Lo estoy diciendo de corazón, que creo que es más que cualquier cosa que podrías hacer tú. Bah, ni siquiera entiendo por qué tratas de fingir que no te intereso. Somos familia… Al menos yo sí admito que me importas.

Desvía la mirada, rezando a todos los dioses que conoce que su hermano crea que la fiebre está hablando por él. ¿Cuántas veces no quiso tener esta conversación? Pero nunca hubo ninguna disculpa… ni nada. Y tal vez nunca haya una.

No quiere mirarlo con esperanza otra vez.

— Sólo déjame solo —musita abatido.

Ford, por segunda vez en la semana, maldice entre dientes y se retira. Discutir con idiotas no es lo suyo.

* * *

Mabel y Dipper comiendo juntos. Mabel y Dipper jugando juntos. Mabel y Dipper cepillándose los dientes juntos. Mabel y Dipper yendo a la misma escuela juntos… ¿Es que esos niños no saben lo que es separarse?

Cuando camina por la Cabaña del Misterio se los encuentra correteando por razones estúpidas y absurdas, o hablando sobre temas francamente extraños…

El hecho de mirarlos le recuerda todo lo que perdió, y todo lo que no va a obtener si sigue esperando. Y es que uno de sus pensamientos (y deseos) más recurrentes es que el bueno de Stanford sea el que se disculpe y le pida perdón de rodillas.

No es su culpa quererlo y, al mismo tiempo, enojarse con él por todo lo que hizo.

No es su culpa haber malgastado sus mejores años de vida trasnochando y tratando de entender códigos e instrucciones raras.

No es su culpa robar sus diarios —que de todas formas no contenían muchas cosas divertidas, hasta debe de admitir que la parte '…y así las mujeres comenzarán a hablar conmigo' sonaba un poco más al Ford joven y esperanzado que adoraba de joven; pero por lo demás mucho de él no había. Casi todo eran anotaciones sobre triángulos amarillos y criaturas fantásticas— y leerlos.

Aún le pesa el hecho de que el hombre que alguna vez conoció como su hermano ya no sea como antes. El valiente mocoso con el que solía correr por la arena hasta que el atardecer acontecía y las olas se convertían en amenazas silenciosas y graves ya no existía. El ridículo mocoso que se sonrojaba ante la sola mención de sus seis dedos (¿y qué? A él no le importaba, hasta le parecía cool en muchos sentidos: más dedos, más ruido al chocar las palmas) se había perdido. El mocoso empollón con el que solía pasar horas en el salón de clases había muerto en alguna parte. El divertido mocoso que de alguna manera siempre le hacía sonreír aunque él nunca llevara ningún trofeo o reconocimiento a casa de sus padres no era más que recuerdos crueles en su cabeza.

Stanley se quita el paño húmedo de la cara y suspira.

Errores estúpidos causan desastres aún más estúpidos. Lo sabe bien, lo ha visto muchas veces. Pero aun así nunca se arrepentirá de las decisiones que tomó. Tal vez sólo de una… pero de las más recientes no siente ni un poco de remordimiento.

Alza la mirada para leer la hora en el reloj.

Ya es tiempo de que ese par coma.

Nadie sabe cocinarles a los niños, y duda mucho que Stanford cocine algo _normal_ y saludable. Hasta puede que les dé algún tipo de comida radioactiva que los vuelva más absurdos de lo que ya son. Argh, de tan sólo imaginarlo le dan náuseas.

Se levanta, pone sus pies en sus pantuflas (agradece mentalmente que esta vez no estén llenas de leche) y luego procede a caminar con pesadez hasta la cocina. En donde, por supuesto, ya hay un desagradable y dulzón olor a panqueques con miel. Oh, no…

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Se sujeta de una de las paredes antes de llegar y observar la escena.

En efecto, el genio loco de su hermano decidió que no sólo puede construir cosas tontas y peligrosas, ahora también puede cocinar. Aunque, viéndole el lado positivo, ahora sabe que puede quedarse tumbado en cama como si no tuviera nada más que hacer que esperar a que alguien se lo lleve muy lejos de aquí.

Frunce un poco el ceño y luego suspira.

Mabel mordisquea cual perro su panqueque, la niña nunca se ha alimentado como una señorita y esa es una de las características que le encantan de ella. A pesar de todas las tonterías que salen de sus labios y todos sus deseos raros de niña no deja de tener carisma (¡eh, que ella sí que no la ha sacado de un juego!) y además es algo así como su favorita. Dipper, por otro lado, parece que se está muriendo de amor por estar al lado del 'autor de los diarios'.

Por el amor de…

— ¡Ford! —Exclama con indignación—. Espero que no estés envenenando a los niños con tus inventos.

El investigador de lo paranormal, por supuesto, le responde con un ceño fruncido y una expresión indignada.

— Sé cocinar.

— Yo no estoy tan seguro. ¿No le pusiste a sus panqueques alguna especie rara de…"brillo interestelar" para, no sé, hacerlos más inteligentes o alguna tontería como esa? —Hace comillas con los dedos, al mismo tiempo en que, por el rabillo del ojo se asegura de que su sobrina no le ha echado sus propios 'brillos comestibles' a los panqueques para hacer la comida más divertida.

— No, velo por ti mismo. —Extiende la mano en señal de inocencia—. Vamos, Stanley, no deberías estar levantado… pudiste haberme dicho que… argh. Si vas a comer, sólo hazlo. Eres demasiado problemático.

— ¡Tío Stan! —Interviene Dipper, que desde que entró el mayor no ha dejado de observar la escena como un partido de tenis—. El tío Ford no quiere molestar. Nosotros no queríamos molestarte. Sabemos que estás enfermo y, bueno, supusimos que no estaba bien despertarte. ¿Verdad, Mabel?

— ¡Sí, sí! Los panqueques de ambos son geniales. ¡Son deliciosos! ¡Ah!, ¡hasta podrían tener formas de gatitos la próxima vez! Es una gran idea —sonríe tontamente, llenando de miel su platillo, otra vez.

Stan suspira una vez más. Le dirige una mirada de odio a su hermano y luego avanza hacia la mesa. Justo cuando llega a una silla libre, se deja caer sobre ésta.

— Bien, pero no me gustarán.

— Stanley, ¿qué tienes en…? —Ford, con el ceño fruncido, se acerca con marcada preocupación a tocarle el hombro derecho. La marca que su hermano se hizo ya no es azul (algo que siempre le preocupó porque las heridas no suelen terminar azules…), ahora es de un color rojo chillón.


End file.
